Love Beasts
by YoungWhovianGirl
Summary: When the Doctor's plans for a Valentine's Day dinner with Rose are interrupted by Jack, he settles for adventure as usual.


**Love Beasts**

The Doctor was planning to do something nice for Rose. Something that's not him. And this time, he wouldn't show her the end of the world. He was planning on a simple dinner at The Docks Kitchen. Nothing serious, but sweet enough for Valentine's Day.

"Do you know what today it is?" said the Doctor when Rose walked into the console room in the morning.

"Valentine's Day!" said Jack walking in right after her and lifting Rose's hand and kissing it.

"What's that all about?" asked Rose.

"Because I'm asking you to go out to dinner with me," said Jack.

"Don't you have other ladies to ask?" asked the Doctor rolling his eyes.

"Sure, but I picked Rose," said Jack.

"Oi, I'm the one who makes the plans around here!" said the Doctor.

"Then speak up sooner," said Jack.

"So what's happening, then?" asked Rose.

"I am taking you to The Docks Kitchen in London," said Jack.

"Which was my idea, but I have other plans now," said the Doctor.

"Oh, can I come?" said Rose.

"No, you're with Mr. Hot Shot over here," said the Doctor nodding his head over to Jack.

"Can I _please_ come?" begged Rose.

"Fine, but don't wander off this time," said the Doctor pointing to Rose.

"Well, I guess I'll have to cancel our date, and come with you guys," said Jack smiling because he knew the Doctor wouldn't like it.

"You know you won't always get what you want Jack," said the Doctor watching Rose and Jack walk down the stairs.

"I just did, Doctor," said Jack as he reached to pull a lever on the console.

"Hold up, my Tardis!" shouted the Doctor.

"So, where to this time Doctor?" asked Rose "Are we going do something scary…but not too dangerous?"

"No, something better, we're going to The Docks Kitchen, it's my favorite restaurant. Plus it was what _Jack _wanted," said the Doctor.

"Oh, well…" said Rose sort of disappointed.

"Or…we could go to somewhere more exciting," said the Doctor knowing Rose.

"Doctor, it's Valentine's Day, no harm," said Jack "Where do _you_ want to go, Rose?"

"Somewhere fun that has something to do with Valentine's Day," said Rose biting her lip and smiling, "Like…I don't know…love beasts!"

"Right, that's what we'll do," said the Doctor.

"Wait, there _are_ such things as 'Love Beasts?'" asked Rose, shocked.

"Yeah, there's every type of creature or thing in this universe" said Jack.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go!" said Rose, now changing her mood to excited.

* * *

"So of all places, love monsters lurk in a cemetery?" asked Rose walking with the Doctor and Jack through a dark cemetery. "What exactly are they"

"They're cute, fuzzy creatures," said the Doctor. "To be exact, _big_ fuzzy things. And they put you under a deep sleep so by the time you wake up, they've eaten you all up. But they distract you with their cuteness."

"So it's like the small but evil little Gingerbread Men we saw on Christmas?" said Rose.

"Yes, but this time they're big and do not at all taste good, like bananas!" answered the Doctor.

"So, big, adorable beasts that eat you before you know it. Interesting," said Rose

"Well, you wanted scary," said the Doctor.

"And I'll be by your side the whole time, Rose," said Jack putting his arm around Rose.

"I can protect myself," said Rose, taking Jack's arm off her shoulder.

"Shh, listen," whispered the Doctor.

"I don't hear anything," said Rose.

"Me either," agreed Jack.

"Exactly, the Love Beasts are hiding," said the Doctor.

"Yeah, but where?" asked Rose quietly.

"I believe, everywhere," whispered Jack.

"Doctor, look out!" said Rose kicking a beast off the Doctor. "Told you I could protect myself, Jack."

All at once Love Beasts came from all corners and sides. Rose started kicking, Jack started shooting with his extra gun in his back pocket, and the Doctor used his sonic screwdriver. "How do you think a sonic screwdriver will help?" shouted Jack.

"It's worth a shot!" yelled the Doctor.

"We have to stop, I'm so tired," said Rose yawning and losing energy, but still kicking weakly. Then she started to sit and sleep.

"Get up, Rose!" shouted Jack.

Once all or most of the Love Beasts were gone, the Doctor and Jack knelt down by Rose. "Rose?" said Jack.

"The Love Beasts," said the Doctor.

"What?" asked Jack breathing heavily.

"The Love Beasts put her to sleep," said the Doctor.

"Well how do we wake her?" exclaimed Jack.

"We can't wake her, we just have to wait until the effect wares off," said the Doctor.

"Then pull her into the Tardis before those things come back," said Jack, taking her by the feet as the Doctor held up her head.

* * *

After two and half hours of waiting, Rose finally got up. "How long was I asleep?" Rose asked.

"Too long," said Jack.

"What happened to me anyway?" asked Rose.

"Those Love Beasts put you to sleep so they could eat you," said the Doctor.

"Speaking of Love Beasts, what did you do to them?" said Rose.

"Killed them all off," said Jack.

"MOST of them" corrected the Doctor again rolling his eyes.

"Where are we going now then?" asked Rose.

"Yeah, where Doctor," said Jack.

The Doctor glared at Jack and said, "We're going to The Docks Kitchen."

"Oh, finally," said Jack.

* * *

"We're here" said the Doctor, and all three of them walked into the diner. They took a four-seater table and started talking on and on about how they were so good at stopping the Love Beasts…or Jack was at least. They were talking so much, that they didn't realize that all the eyes in the restaurant were looking at them.

"Oh, Happy late, Valentine's Day!" said Rose while they were all eating.

"And Happy Valentine's to you, Rose" repeated Jack with a flirty smile while the Doctor glared at him with disgust. Rose was the _Doctor's_ Valentine.


End file.
